While We Were Young
by Nami-san625
Summary: No summary. Just some short stories of Lucia's past in Castle Crimea that I randomly thought of one day. Includes appearences from Elincia, Geoffrey, and some others later on. -Death of Count Delbray part two is up-
1. Chapter 1: Why I Fight

**A/N: **This is just a little fic of random stories from Lucia's past in Castle Crimea. All of these stories are completely random, and may contradict the actual story, but that's just too bad, because as of now, I'm am still waiting to play PoR, even though I've already played RD. Anyways, I don't think you really want to hear me ramble on about what I've played, and what I didn't, so I'm gonna stop now.

Just to let you know, this first little part is a small intro thing. Oh, and Elincia is six, and Lucia is eight (the age difference may wrong, but oh well...) I hope Idid okayon this one... Anyways, on with the fic!

* * *

**While We Were Young**

"Aah..." That was all that left the blue-haired, swordsmaster's lips as the lance pierced through her side. Despite the pain, she just continued fighting; but she could feel herself getting weaker with each passing second. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground with a new wound on her leg. This time, she didn't fight, but just lay there. Slowly, every image became a blur of color, as every sound became a cloud of noise. She could just vaguely see images in her mind. Images of a young princess, a valiant king, a noble queen, an ambitious young boy, a young fighter, a... But then, everything went black.

* * *

Chapter One: Why I Fight

"Lucia, Lucia!" exclaimed the emerald-haired princess, excitedly running into the courtyard.

"Now, now Elincia, you will have to wait until Lucia is done with her swords practice," said the king, stopping her from running into the sparing match.

"Aww..." she whined, "...fine." the princess sat down and watched her spare with her uncle Renning. In was in the midst of their match, when she turned to her father and said, "Papa, why do people fight?"

King Ramon sat next to his daughter, continuing to watch the young Lucia practice her swords-play. He sighed before answering, "Well, when you really care about something, you fight to protect it."

"Papa, what do you want to protect?" Princess Elincia seemed to have an endless amount of questions to match her vast curiosity.

"Her picked her up and placed her on his lap then continued to speak. "I want to protect you, and mama, and everyone in Crimea; not just because it's the king's job, but because I love my kingdom and everyone in it."

"I'm sorry to interrupt You Majesty," said Lucia, walking over and bowing before she continued to speak. "But if everyone only fought to protect, then our world would not have such wars, rebellions, or any sort of uprising."

"Always the logical one, aren't we Lucia," replied the King. He shot a smile her way then said, "Well, that is true; we would not have wars and rebellions if everyone fought to protect. But some people fight for them self, and for power. Thus wars are started due to peoples' greed."

Lucia nodded her head. " I see," she said, returning to her swords practice.

The naïve little princess looked up at her father with a confused look on her face. "What was Lucia talking about?"

"You don't need to worry about that right now," he said, giving her a warn smile and a pat on the head.

The sun was now setting behind the two sword fighters, dying the sky beautiful shades of colors: purple, turning to red and orange at horizon.

_-fin-_

* * *

**A/N: **Nope, sorry, Geoffrey hasn't made his appearance _yet_. But he definately will in the next little short story. Well, the next one isn't really short cause it's gonna be split into three parts (or something like that). But anyways, thanks for reading, and if you get the chance, drop in a review :D

Next time: Elinica wants to take a trip to the woods, but it will take a lot of convincing to get Geoffrey to agree, but her _other _retainer may say otherwise. Chapter Two: Journey to the Woods (part one)


	2. Chapter 2: Journey to the Woods part 1

**A/N: **First off, I'd like to specially thank my reviewers, **Fire Emblem MewMew** and **Arbella Scott**, for their... well, their reviews. Announcement!! I finally got Fire Emblem, Path of Radiance; but, I'm only on chapter 6...

Ages: Lucia-12, Elincia-10, Geoffrey-10

Just to tell you, Lucia is two years older than Elinica, who is half a year younger than Geoffrey, which means that Geoffrey is a year and a half younger than Lucia. Yeah... I totally made that up, and if it doesn't make sense to you, I'm very sorry because I'm not very good at explaining things.

Well, before I put you all to sleep with my rambling, I now present to you, chapter two of While We Were Young.

* * *

Chapter Two: Journey to the Woods (part 1)

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to do that Princess Elincia," said the blue haired boy.

"Come on Geoffrey, please...?" she begged of him.

He let out a sight of aggravation before he replied. "It is not right for a princess to bet her retainers," he told her.

"But it is not right for a retainer to refuse the princess's wishes," she said, using his own words against him.

"But let me ask you, is it right for either of them to disobey the king's orders?"

The two of them turned to see who had just spoken.

"Lucia!"

"Sister?"

She continued to walk towards the two, giving them each a smile as she approached. "Now, who's going to answer my question?"

They both turned and looked at the other, waiting for an answer to come out. Lucia stood there, waiting for one of them to speak up. It was when she was about to answer for them, when Princess Elincia opened her mouth.

"But all I wanted was to go to the lake in the woods," she said, as though she had already gotten into trouble.

"But your father said it was dangerous and that there were bandits in the woods. He clearly ordered it off limits," said Geoffrey as if he had said it a thousand times before.

The princess didn't respond and acted as if she didn't want to hear it. Everything fell silent once again as they waited for some sort of response. But finally, Lucia spoke up.

"I'll take you." Her voice was low and quiet, like she didn't want anyone to hear her.

Excitement suddenly took over Elincia, while Geoffrey was left extremely surprised. "Huh?... But...what?" he muttered.

"Yay! Come on, let's get going Lucia," she said, leaving Geoffrey behind in confusion.

"Wait," he called. Lucia immediately stopped in her tracks while Elincia continued walking until she saw that her companion had fallen behind. "If Lucia goes, then so do I." He held his lance out in from of him, showing them that he was ready to protect not only the princess, but his sister as well.

Elincia let out a small chuckle while Lucia tried to hold back her smirk.

"You got your sword?" he asked his sister. A serious look came to her face as she grabbed the hilt of her sword in reply. "Then I guess we're ready to go."

--

"Princess Elincia, you must listen. If we find any bandits, I want you to hide or run back to the castle," ordered Lucia.

"But... what about you?" she asked full of concern, though half attentive.

"Don't worry about us. We have weapons and are trained to fight; we will be fine," said Geoffrey. There was a pause before he found what to say. "Princess Elincia, are you sure we are going the right way?"

She nodded her head in reply. "I'm positive." The young princess seemed to be in a world of her own. Gazing up above at the blue sky and green trees seemed to deeply satisfy her; everything else in the world was oblivious to her.

Everything was calm and peaceful, the air refreshing. The woods were a nice change of scenery for them. But no matter how tranquil it seemed to be, the princess's retainers had to keep their guard up.

Lucia took a look behind her when she heard something in the bushes, but turned back around when nothing appeared to be there. However, she was now face to face with two bandits; bandits who had a hold of the princess, and her brother.

"So, how much do you think we'll get for these kids?"

_-To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: **Well, thanks for reading and, if you want, leave me a review :P

Next Time: Now faced with bandits who want to capture and sell the three of them off, their only choice is to run back to Castle Crimea. But are they prepared to face their rebuke and punishment from King Ramon? Chapter Three: Journey to the Woods (part two)


	3. Chapter 3: Joureny to the Woods part 2

**A/N: **I'd like to thank **Arbella Scott, Fire Emblem MewMew, FE Frog and Lanayru **for their reviews and support.

Okay, I was expecting to update much sooner, 'cause the other chapter was a cliffhanger, but it ended up I didn't until now, so sorry for making you all wait. Now, on with the chapter.

* * *

_Lucia took a look behind her when she heard something in the bushes, but turned back around when nothing appeared to be there. However, she was now face to face with two bandits; bandits who had a hold of the princess, and her brother._

* * *

Chapter Three: Journey to the Woods (part 2)

"So, how much do you think we'll get for these kids?" asked the man who had Geoffrey.

"I think we'll get a good price," said the second man. "Now I just need to get this other kid."

He stepped forward to grab Lucia with his free hand, but she had already drawn her sword. She charged at him in attempt to free the princess, but failed when she was pushed to the ground.

Geoffrey didn't want to sit and let his sister fight alone –even is she wanted to. So, he bit the bandit's hand to break free of his clutch. He pulled out his lance and took a quick glance back at his sister before trying to free Princess Elincia.

"Looks like we got some feisty ones here," the bandit remarked.

Geoffrey ignored his remark, and took a step back so he was standing by his sister. They gave each other an assuring nod before unleashing a simultaneous attack on the bandit. He was stunned by their attack for just a split second, but it was just enough to cause him to drop his captive.

Elincia remained frozen on the ground, suffering from scare and shock.

"Come on Geoffrey, let's go!" ordered Lucia, returning her sword to her scabbard and grabbing Elincia on her back.

"Right!" the boy replied, following her lead.

Geoffrey and Lucia ran past rows and rows of trees, trying to escape the pursuing bandits.

The sun was now setting, far in the east and darkness was slowly creeping upon them.

"I think they're gone," said Elincia, after a long ways of running.

Both Geoffrey and Lucia instantly stopped in their tracks and took a look behind, only to see that there was no one in sight. Her two retainers let out a sigh of relief under their heavy, panting breath.

"It seems that they are," replied Geoffrey, sinking to his knees.

"It's getting dark," commented Lucia. "We should be getting back to the castle. I'm sure everyone is already well aware that we've gone." She looked in her brother's direction, seeing him nod in agreement.

The princess gave her retainers a disappointed look. "But, what about-"

"Elincia," Geoffrey strictly cut her off. "It is dangerous to go back."

"If we encounter those bandits again, we're as good as done; they'll either kill us, or sell us off." The young princess was taken aback at Lucia's word; she could feel a chill go down her spine. "O-okay," she happened to voice out.

They linger around no longer, for rain had began to fall upon them. So, they continued to make their way toward Castle Crimea.

--

Lucia and Geoffrey ran in through the door, heavily panting, water dripping from the tip of their hairs and the hem of their sleeves. They both were shivering from the cold rain that fell upon them; but despite that, they managed to give each other a smile. Elincia, who had fallen asleep, was now riding on Geoffrey's back. He leaned her against the entrance-way wall and sat down.

"Looks like we made it back..." said Geoffrey in a weary voice.

Lucia gave her brother a nod in reply.

As if one cue, Elincia woke up to see her friends, and retainers, with looks of exhaust, and relief. She gave a compassionate smile before beginning to say, " Lucia...Geoffrey...Tha–"

"Your Majesty! We have found them! Lucia, Geoffrey and Elincia have returned!"

The vassal who had just run in cut her off, but Geoffrey and Lucia needed her to say no more; they understood completely.

"They have returned?" The three of them could hear angered voice; a voice which belonged to none other than King Ramon. "Bring them here immediately. I must speak with the three of them."

--

"Have you any idea of how worried we were?" exclaimed King Ramon. "When I heard that neither Geoffrey nor Lucia attended their training session, it made me think they had disappeared. And when I realized that I had not seen you, Elincia, I was thinking you disappeared with them." He looked directly in his daughter's direction; but she refused to look back at him. She stood there, her amber eyes deeply studying the floor beneath her.

Lucia opened her mouth, but before any words could come out, King Ramon continued speaking. "I ordered everyone to halt their duties and commence a search for the three of you. Before you had returned, I was convinced that you had been kidnapped and on your way to Begnion to be sold as slaves!"

Geoffrey and Lucia looked at each other from the corner of their eyes both thinking similar thoughts. _'It's enough that he knows about our trip to the wood, but if he finds out that his assumption was almost a reality, we're sure to receive a great punishment.'_

"But... we _did _almost get kidnapped..." said Elincia, timidly but with all sincerity.

His eyes widened when he heard her words. He slowly looked at each of them, one by one, an enraged expression on his face. But they failed to look back at him.

"Lucia!" Her eyes made contact with the king's the moment he called her name.

"Yes Your Majesty?" she replied, showing full respect.

How did you let this happen? You are the eldest; and I am _very _sure that you _strictly _knew the woods were forbidden."

The king was very intimidating, but she found her voice and spoke up. "Ye-yes Your Majesty. I understood, yet I disobeyed you orders; and I will take full responsibility for my actions."

"But father, if it hadn't been for Lucia and Geoffrey, I would have been captured!" Elincia interjected.

"But that does not excuse them from their punishment." He saw both Lucia and Geoffrey nod as if they were completely aware of that fact already. "Now...for your punishment," continued the King, with a stern voice. "The three of you are to remain in your rooms, and are not to leave for any reason in the slightest. I will assign one of the servants to check on you every hour. Your meals will be brought to you; however, you are to miss out on super. And if you are to disobey me, this punishment will proceed for the next two days. Do you understand?"

"Yes Your Highness," Geoffrey and Lucia said in unison, kneeling down before the King Ramon.

Elincia blankly looked at the scene before her. "...Yes father. I understand," she finally said, her voice barely audible.

"Now," continued King Ramon, his tone changing completely. "How about some super?" I"m sure you must be starving."

The mood in the room suddenly changed, and now everyone had a smile plastered on their faces. And it continued to be that way as they followed the king towards the dining hall.

_-To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: **Well, thanks for reading, and as always, reviews are welcomed.

Next Time: Now, trying to prove to King Ramon that they can obey his word, the three of them attempt to remain in their rooms. But will they be able to fufill his orders? Chapter Four: Journey to the Woods (part 3)


	4. Chapter 4: Journey to the Woods part 3

**A/N:** First, to thank all my reviewers. I'd like to thank **Arbella Scott, Lanayru, and meguin the penguin** though the review was for chapter one for - as always - reviewing.

I'm sorry that it took so long to update. Though school has started yes, (I think that's more than oblivious), I'm not using it as an excuse for the late update because I was gonna post this chapter up as a first day of school gift from me (who has been in school for a long 4 weeks now). And don't ask why I'm using these bracket things instead of these (parenthesis) things because I'll just say: "because I feel like it". Hey, they don't show up... well, I guess I'll be using the parenthesis after all... Hmm... what else should I say? Wait. Maybe I should stop talking and let you read what you've come here for.

**Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

Chapter Four: Journey to the Woods (part 3)

It had been only three hours since they arose, yet the three of them were already bored out of their minds. Princess Elincia was seated on the ground, fiddling with the hem of her dress; Geoffrey lay on his bed, just staring at the white ceiling above him; and Lucia was sitting in the open window, polishing her sword for the tenth time that day.

The young girl let out a sigh as she ran her empty hand through her turquoise blue hair. "It's such a nice day outside..." She held her sword out in front of her, trying to catch the sunlight. It was as she was as she was admiring her blade when a knock came to her door. "Come in," she called, not bothering to use body gestures of any sort.

"Still polishing that sword, eh Lucia?" said the young maid as she caught Lucia adorning her blade.

The young swordsman nodded, refusing to avert her glance from the object she held before her.

"Well," she said, nervously. "I brought you a new glass of water." She took a pause, hoping for – but not receiving – a response. "I guess I'll just leave this here then." The maid laid the glass down on the table and turned towards the door.

"Wait," said Lucia, the maid withdrawing her hand from the door knob and turning to her. "Thank you, Alana," Lucia said, giving her a sweet smile with a tilt of her head.

The maid mirrored her very smile back at her before replying, "You are very welcome Miss Lucia."

--

Geoffrey lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as if it were stars in the sky. He let his imagination run wild, picturing Elincia convincing his sister and himself to help her escape and wander the woods again. Then, King Ramon popped into his mind; and just like that, he imagined the three of them before him once again, receiving another scolding for disobeying his word.

Then a knock came to his door; but, being caught up in his own thoughts, he missed it. Then, a voice proceeded this knock. "Geoffrey? May I come in?"

"Huh?" he said to himself, snapping out of his trance the moment her heard the voice. "Oh, yes. Of course."

The door creaked open as a familiar face popped in. "How are you doing Geoffrey?" she asked.

"Oh, hello Alana," he kindly said. Geoffrey sat up on his bed and turned towards the maid as she entered.

"Do you need me to get anything for you?" she asked him, offering to serve the boy.

He took some time to decide, thinking what of what he needed. He scanned the room, seeing that he still had a full glass of water sitting at the table. So, not wanting to burden the maid with any troublesome duties, he decided upon something more simple, yet of more importance. "Do you think you could deliver a message?" he wondered aloud.

"Yes, certainly" Alana replied.

Geoffrey nodded his head in understanding. "Well, could you then tell Elincia," he took a deep breath before continuing, "that she should stay out of trouble... for her own sake."

Alana looked at Geoffrey, seeing his great nobility and care through his youthfulness. "I would gladly deliver this message for you Sir Geoffrey." She gave him a smile before leaving for Elincia's room.

"Thank you Alana..." he mumbled to himself. _'I hope Elincia understands...'_

--

The young princess sat in her room with boredom, wishing to sneak out. She had already tried it, but every time she would reach for the door knob, she found herself unable to leave. She couldn't understand; she knew she wanted to leave, but there was something in the way.

She too, soon heard a knock at her door; but when she heard it, she ignored it. Another knock then proceeded the first, but that too was ignored. Soon enough, the knocking ceased and the door was opened wide.

"I am sorry to intrude, Miss Elincia, but I must fulfill my job as to checking upon you every hour," explained Alana as she entered the room.

Elincia payed her no attention; she didn't even spare her a small glance. But Alana wasn't offended by her rudeness, for she could see that Elincia was unhappy.

"I am also here by Geoffrey's request." Elincia instantly gave her attention, turning to listen to Alana as she spoke. "Geoffrey asked me to deliver a message to you," she stated. "He wanted me to tell you to stay out of trouble, for your own sake."

The young girl shock her head in a puzzled fashion, wonder what inspired Geoffrey to say that. She wasn't expecting this message from him, but it wasn't out of his nature to do so.

"So, do you need anything Elincia?" the maid finally asked.

She took a second to think, but shook her head when she found that there was nothing she wanted. "Umm...no, I do not need anything."

Alana gave a slight nod and a small smile before she spoke. "Okay then. I'll be back in an hour." With that, Alana was gone, leaving Elincia to herself once again.

"Stay out of trouble...for your own sake...?" she quietly question the words to herself. "Why would Geoffrey need to tell me this?" It was then, when she remember a scene that she overheard the day before.

_"Do you understand Geoffrey?"_

_The young blue-haired boy nodded with full assurance. "Yes sister; I understand. No matter what, we are to resist all urges and remain in our rooms."_

_"Yes," she replied with all seriousness. "We must no let Princess Elincia suffer on our behalf, ever if it is something as simple as this."_

_He gave her a nod once again. "Yes, of course..."_

Elincia could clearly remember the scene, knowing the conversation word for word. But something that Lucia had said, stood out to her: _"We must not let Elincia suffer on our behalf..."_

It was as she continued to ponder her words, that she finally made a connection. _"We __must not let Elincia suffer on our behalf..." "Stay out of trouble... for your own sake..."_ These two phrases could not leave her mind; somehow, they made her feel uneasy, maybe even guilty.

"Why does it seem that I have their lives tied on stings? Why does it seem that their life is meant for me..." she thought aloud to herself. "...Well, this is going to go both ways; I must not let them suffer on my behalf..."

--

They day went on as Alana continued checking upon the three every hour as instructed. Somehow, all three of them managed to make it through the day without disobeying the king's orders.

"I see..." uttered King Ramon. "It seems that all three of you received a good report."

"Yes, Your Majesty." said Alana, doing a slight bow before the king.

"Well then," he said, looking from Elincia, to Geoffrey, to Lucia, "come with me."

The king stood up from his place on his throne and walked down until he came to the Palace doors. All three of them followed behind in silence, all unsure of what was going to happen.

They continued to stroll along until they were out of Castle Crimea grounds, finding themselves in a familiar place; the very place that started this very story.

"Your Majesty, what are we doing here in the woods? You said it yourself that the woods are off limits," started Geoffrey.

"Yes... well, this time is an exception."

"An exception? What do you mean father?" questioned Elincia.

"Well, you are allowed to be here, because I am here to protect you," he answered.

"B-but Your Majesty!" said Lucia in alarm. "Geoffrey and I, as your loyal retainers, have sworn the royal family of Crimea, and that includes you Your Majesty."

King Ramon looked down upon the young swordsman and let out a sigh. "Don't be too quick to disclude yourself. Although you may not be of royal blood, you are still part of the royal family," he contradicted. "I'm telling this to both of you. Lucia, Geoffrey, don't sell yourselves short."

"Yes Your Majesty," they said in unison, simultaneously bowing their heads before their king.

--

The remainder of their walk was done so in silence. No one uttereed a sound except when observing the scene around them. However, there was a complete contrast when they reached their destination.

"Wow..." they all said together.

"It's so beautiful..."

"It's amazing..."

"It's the lake!" exclaimed Elincia, with a smile reaching ear to ear. "Wow... thank you papa..."

A smile too, soon appeared on the king's face. "Well, you all deserved it..."

The threesome were in awe as they gazed upon the lake before them. The colors of the sunset sky reflecting down upon the lake, dying it shades of red, purple and orange. The sight they beheld was like none other; it was both beautiful and amazing. And to them, their little adventure was well paid of in the end.

_-Fin-_

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it! Yeah... sorry the ending was kind of rushed... heh heh... Well, I didn't have time to write then edit, and rewrite it because I wanted to update this fic and post this chapter becuase I felt bad that I haven't updated in a while. Wow... that was a bad run-on sentance...

And yup, another sunset ending. I don't know why it ended like htat agian...it just...did, i guess. Hey, and, it looks like I was right, I did finish this is three parts. well, I hope you all liked a slightly longer chapter; I even made the preview thing a little longer (that, and my authors note. I normally don't write this much at the end...) Anyways, as always, reviews are welcome :)

And so...

Next time: "Just because I'm the princess does not mean that I can't fight beside you. I have been watching you trail for years now... and when I think about the time that you will need to use your skills, it will probably be to protect me... I-I don't want to see you suffer on my behalf. I need to learn how to protect myself, because while I am in hiding, not many soldiers will be there to protect me. But even if they do, I would not stand to watch them die because of me."

Elincia wants to train besides Lucia and Geoffrey, but because they have sworn to protect her and all the royal family with their lives, they cannot allow it. So, because of that, Elincia feels the need to tell them to not throw their lives away for hers. Chapter Five: To Fight Beside You


	5. Chapter 5: To Fight Beside You

**A/N: **First off, I'd like to thank **Arbella Scott**, **Sotsumi**, **meguin the penguin **(for both chapter 2 and 4), **Black Lotus Flower**, **FreelancerSealBoy**, and **Lanayru **for the reviews.

Okay, for this chapter, I tried to take Sotsumi's advice and have Elincia, Lucia and Geoffrey more "childish". And yes, I've also kind of noticed that they seemed to act a little too much like adults, but I didn't really put much thought into that.

Let's see, what else...? Oh, before I forget, I need to put down their ages. Lucia-12, Elincia- 10, and Geoffrey- 10. Yeah, they're the same as the last story, but to explain: this takes place like... maybe a week or two after their adventure in the woods, so... yeah... I think it was a week or so, right? Wait, why am I asking you? I'm sure you wouldn't know...

* * *

Chapter Five: To Fight Beside You

"Lucia..." whined the young armored lance wielder.

"Looks like I win again," she stated, pointing her sword at her brother who lay on the ground. For a moment, the two of them remained in place, frozen like statues. But then, she withdrew her sword, turning her stern look into a smile. "What is it now? Five wins, zero losses?" she asked, giving her brother a hand up.

He stood up, but instantly turned away, feeling ashamed of all the losses he had racked up. "...Yes," he murmured in a low, monotonous voice. He bent down to pick up his lance then turned back to his sister, his mood changed completely. "Rematch, again. Please?" he pleaded.

"So, you want to make this six straight losses?" she teased.

"Lucia.." he complained.

"Okay, I'm sorry," she said, sincerely apologetic. She stood there, waiting until her brother's pouting face had gone away. "Well, shall we begin?"

He gave her an enthusiastic nod, accompanied by a large grin. "Yes, let us begin."

He tightly gripped his lance and held it out in from of himself. He waited there in his defensive stance waiting for his sister to thrust her sword at him.

"What are you waiting for, brother? Remember, I gave you the first move," she informed.

"O-okay!" he said, shaking a clenched fist like he had already won.

Geoffrey changed his stance and started charging with his lance pointed straight out; however, his attack was effortlessly evaded by his sister. She then took the chance to draw her sword and start her offensive attack. She steadily swung her sword, allowing her brother to block each strike without much trouble. However, she soon started swinging from different angles, which caused Geoffrey to block with much more alert.

As the two siblings were "clanging" their weapons, a certain amber eyed girl walked into their sparing math, carrying with her a sword and wearing her white armor. The two automatically ceased their attacks and dropped their weapons onto the grass that lay beneath them.

"Elincia!" scolded Geoffrey. "You should know not to walk in the middle of a sparing match."

"I know, I'm sorry," she said without much thought. "I just wanted to spar with one of you."

Lucia tilted her head with a curious look on her face. "Why would you wish to spar with us?" she bluntly asked.

Elincia blinked, wondering why Lucia would need to question something so simple. "Practice of course," she innocently replied, as though it was an obvious answer. "If I want to be able to fight, I need to practice."

"Well," she started to reply, "as the princess of such a peaceful country as Crimea, I don't see the need to do such things."

Lucia received another pouting face –this time from Elincia, who had now turned her look to Geoffrey. She gave him begging eyes, however the boy stood unconvinced and swayed by her expression.

"I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to get hurt," he told her. "As you loyal retainers, we are those who must protect you, not harm you." When he spoke, he spoke not only for himself, but for him, his sister, and her many other retainers.

"But Geoffrey, if you spar with me, you'll help me learn to defend myself; that is why my father gave me this sword in the first place," she contradicted, trying to convince him.

"Elincia, as princess, you will never be undefended. We will certainly–"

"So what?" she interjected. "Just because I'm the princess, does not mean I can't fight beside you. I have been watching you train for years now... and when the time comes to use your skills in battle, it will be to defend me... I-I don't want to see you suffer on my behalf"

Both Lucia and Geoffrey instantly turned to one another as Elincia finished her sentence. That last phrase she had used stuck out in a familiar way. The two each gave a nod, remembering back a few days.

"I need to learn to protect myself, because while I am in hiding, there won't be many soldiers there to protect me..." she continued, speaking with a much milder tone. "But even when they do come, I will not stand to watch them die because of me; because if my people are hurt and suffering, I would not be a good ruler. So, my wish right now is that you would train with me, so that I may fight beside you on the front line when the time comes."

A silence fell upon them. Lucia and Geoffrey were unsure how to react, though they now understood and accepted Elincia's true feelings. Geoffrey looked at his sister, signaling her to speak.

"Yes, I understand what you're saying," she said with full respect.

"Then, will you spar with me?" the princess eagerly replied.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still tired from sparing with Geoffrey," she apologized. "But, I'm sure he would love to train with you; so why don't I just watch the two of you?" she suggested, nudging her brother with her elbow.

"Okay!" she exclaimed with excitement. "Are you ready Geoffrey?" Before he even opened his mouth to answer, she had her sword ready out in front of her.

"Ye...yes," he blankly replied with a late reaction, still taking it all in.

The two stood opposite each other, both standing ready to attack. Suddenly, without any sign at all, Elincia ran straight at him with her sword pointed out in front; but Geoffrey, having earlier trained so much with his sister, quickly avoided it. Elincia, seeing her attack was of no use, swiftly turned around to try again, but missed.

"Geoffrey!" she whined, very annoyed that she missed all of her many two shots. "Why do you have to dodge everything?"

Lucia let out a small chuckle from the side lines. Seeing Elincia whining and Geoffrey with an advantage was somewhat humorous to her, for not to long ago, he was the one complaining.

The battle between the two had a quick, sudden change. The armored boy was now only avoiding a small fraction of her attacks, and Elincia was keeping her blows oncoming, each time pushing him further backwards. After some time of playing defense, Geoffrey decided to turn things around and start his attacks. He swung his lance at her with much speed; however, to his surprise, she easily avoided it. As he was awing over her dodging skills, she took a forceful swing of her sword, causing the boy to fall to the ground on his face.

"I win!" she cried with much thrill.

"Geoffrey, if you keep this up, you'll never become a Royal Knight," warned his sister as she walked over to him, commenting on his loss.

"But... she attacked me from behind," he complained, trying to make an excuse for his loss.

"So will many other people."

"Yes Geoffrey," echoed the princess before running off to announce to everyone of her great accomplishment.

The two stood there, waiting for Elincia to disappear into the castle. "Thank you Geoffrey," Lucia finally said.

He gave her a puzzled expression, showing her that he had no idea what she meant.

"You went easy on her, right?" she said, trying to expand and make an explanation.

"Yes," he replied. "But now, you owe me; and this time, I'm not going to lose."

A smirk appeared on Lucia's face as Geoffrey showed his assured determination. "We'll have to see about that," she said, drawing her sword from where it sat in its sheath.

"Oh, well don't be so sure of yourself; you know, I've got to win sometime," he said charging right at her.

"Well, you're time hasn't come yet," she said, deflecting his attack.

"Oh, but you don't know that." As he spoke, he tried charging at her again. But this time, Lucia failed to fully dodge it, costing her a cut on her arm.

She shot a glare at her frightened brother as she spoke. "Okay, this is on."

The two hotheaded siblings continued battling it out in the courtyard, both unable to land another hit. By the time Elincia had returned, they were panting and breathing hard, yet both were unwilling to give in. But when the end finally came, Geoffrey got his well awaited win.

_-Fin-_

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, it was a bit longer than usual, but so was the chapter before this one. Well, sorry if you had to strain your eyes to read this, but it's not actually that long when you really think about it... Yeah, it isn't. Well, if you think otherwise, then I'm gonna make an excuse and say that I was to lazy to split it into two chapters, but that isn't much of an excuse... well I'm gonna stop talking now...sometime soon...hopefully... OKAY, IM DONE.

Next time: Lucia and Geoffrey get an unexpected letter from their father, Count Delbray, saying that it may be the last, and then a few days later, they receive news of their his death. How will they react? Will they go seek revenge, or will they leave it in the past and put it behind them? Chapter Six: The Death of Count Delbray


	6. Chapter 6: Death of Count Delbray part 1

**A/N:** Hey everyone! :D This update came sooner than expected... well, that's because I was gone last week and had nothing much to do, so I decided to write the next chapter of my fanfics. I finished this one, and chapter four of Fugitives of Royal Blood, but I've only got like... half a page (something like that) of chapter two of Pain and Protection. But I don't think you really care, now do you?

Well, I'd like to thank **Arbella Scott**, **Black Lotus Flower** and **Lanayru** for their review on the last chapter.

Ages: Lucia-13, Geoffrey-12, Elincia11 (If you have quesiton on the age diferences, I wrote a whole explination in my a/n of chapter two)

Now, on with the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Six: The Death of Count Delbray (part one)

"Lucia, Geoffrey!" called the king. He waited a moment, and seeing that he got no response, he turned to one of his servants for help. "Alana," he began, "have you seen Geoffrey and Lucia?"

She stood there before the king, just thinking of the last time she had seen the two. "If I am not mistaken, the last I saw them, they were out training again."

"Again? Haven't the done enough today?" he asked aloud, though to himself. "Anyhow, could you call them here for me? Please tell them it is very important."

"Yes, of course Your Majesty," she replied, bowing before the king as she took her leave.

The young maid exited the throne room and strolled along down the hallway until she had reached the courtyard in search of the two siblings. Finding them would not be a hassle for her, considering that they often spared on the same filed.

"Lucia, Geoffrey," she called from the sidelines.

The brother and sister simultaneously withdrew their weapons and took a few steps to where she stood.

"Yes?" asked Lucia.

"What is it?"

She smiled at the two as she began the speak. "I am sorry to interrupt, but King Ramon has called for you. He says it is very important."

The two looked at each other with wondering eyes, unsure of what the King would need of them. "I wonder what His Majesty wants with us..." they mumbled to themselves as the approached the throne room.

--

"You called for us?" said Lucia, she and Geoffrey both bowing before King Ramon.

"Yes," he replied, leaving pause to let them stand up straight. "I have something which you may want to see." The king motioned to the vassal who stood beside him, silently ordering him to pull out a rolled sheet of paper and place it into his hands.

"Yes?"

King Ramon took a moment to look at the two before rising from where he sat on his throne. He took a step towards them and held out the paper in his hands. "I think you cant find out for yourselves," he said, Geoffrey receiving it from him.

"This is..." he started, closely observing the scroll.

"...a letter from out father..." Lucia said, finishing his sentence for him.

The two stood in surprise at this sudden letter. Their father in Delbray was a very orderly man and never unexpectedly wrote unless it were urgent.

"When did you receive this?" Geoffrey finally asked.

"Just this morning, actually," he replied, looking once again looking at the servant who stood beside the throne, for assurance.

The young boy nodded his head and turned to his sister who took her turn to speak. "If you will excuse us, we will be taking our leave." The two bowed before the king one last time before excusing themselves; from there, they returned to the courtyard where they sat and read their letter.

_To my honorable son Geoffrey and my beloved daughter Lucia,_

_I am very glad to inform you that I will __soon __be coming for a visit. It has been far too long, and I miss you ever so much. It pains me to miss watching the two of you grow up, but sometimes we have to sacrifice certain things in order to fulfill our duties. If I had a choice, I would stay by your sides and serve the King with you in Melior, but I cannot, for my blood lies here in Delbray._

_I wish to ask you two to please continued to loyally serve and protect the king, queen and princess in my place as I continued to serve as Count Delbray. And please, Lucia look out for Geoffrey, and Geoffrey look out for Lucia; while I am not with you, I want you to protect each other when I cannot._

_I am sure you two are training hard; and I am certain Lord Renning is teaching you well. Continue to train, and strive to fight alongside the Royal Knights._

_I have so much more to say, however I am limited on what I can, so I will tell you in person when I see you. I am greatly looking forward to seeing you two very soon._

_Love, Father._

The two looked up from the words which were written on the parchment and turned to the other. The serious look that was written on their faces slowly softened into a smile, but then turned into a large grin, reaching ear to ear.

"Father is coming for a visit!" they exclaimed to each other.

"Hello Lucia, hello Geoffrey," Elincia greeted as she walked towards the two. "You two look happy. What happened? Did you defeat my uncle in another sparing match?"

"Elincia," Lucia began, barely able to contain her happiness. "Our father is coming to visit!"

"Yes he is. He's coming all the way from Delbray!" Geoffrey added.

"That's great!"

"Isn't it?" they replied,both of them grabbing her by the arm and running into the castle.

--

Lucia and Geoffrey impatiently paced back and forth about the castle as they waited for their father to arrive. They both showed signs of anxiety and excite, as Lucia was fiddling with the hilt of her sword and Geoffrey just couldn't stand still for even a second.

"Do you think father has arrived?" Geoffrey asked for the umpteenth time.

"How many time must I tell you? If he had arrived, then King Ramon would have called for us," she told him, with an annoyed tone; but she couldn't blame him, for she too was getting restless.

"Yes... I know that, but when will he call us?"

As if by magic, as the two were wandering around Castle Crimea, the two happened to bump into Alana, the very one who was delivering a call from the king.

"Oh, Geoffrey, Lucia. It's a good thing I found you two here," she said. "I looked everywhere, from top to bottom of the palace, and yet you were no where to be found. Anyways, King Ramon wants you. He is in the courtyard right now," she informed them.

"Oh, really?" Geoffrey asked. He turned to his sister with raised eyebrows and a smile on his face. She returned his look with a cunning grin and a nod, before leading the way down to the courtyard.

"Thanks Alana!" she called as she and her brother disappeared down the hallway.

--

"King Ramon!"

As they called for him, he turned around to face them, his sober expression freezing their content smiles. The brother and sister looked at each other with looks that now expressed concern.

"What has happened, You Majesty? Are you alright? What-"

"Where is our father!?' Geoffrey demanded, cutting Lucia off and going straight to the point. The young girl looked at him, his head held up high and a serious look plastered on his face, making it the smile that he had only moments ago seem like it was all an illusion. Geoffrey would not avert his glance from the king who would not look back; he stood there in the silence, waiting for the king to respond.

"...Geoffrey... Lucia..." he finally said. He gave each a look in the eye and took a long deep breath before continuing. "Your father... He has... He has been murdered... A soldier went out to make a delivery and found his body, just outside of Melior..."

The two were stunned silent. Geoffrey grit his teeth as a fist started to form at his side, while Lucia had fallen to her knees.

"I am sorry something like this had to happen. Especially on a day like this," he said, turning away from the two.

"N-no. Don't' blame yourself for something that isn't you fault. Things like this just...just..just happen," Lucia said, her look completely focused on the ground as she tried hard to hold back the oncoming tears.

"Yes...this is not your fault. It was just... a horrible, horrible coincidence," her brother added.

"Oh..." he said from an awkward position. "Well, I will excuse myself here, then," said King Ramon as he walked off and returned to the palace throne room.

Rain began to fall upon them as the king had left the scene. It had been bright and sunny earlier that day, when things were happy, and they could smile; but now that their father was gone, no smile passed their face, only tears. And as the rain poured down on the two, it seemed as if the sky were mourning with them.

"Blast it! Blast you Ashera!!" the boy yelled out to the heavens, furiously throwing his fist at the tree beside him. Tears of pain fell from his eyes; pain not from his bleeding knuckles, but from the devastating news.

"Geoffrey..." Lucia whimpered through her tears, still crouched down on the ground.

"Lucia," he began, ignoring the tears streaming down his face, and the lump in his throat as he spoke. "Father...he would expect us to stay strong...wouldn't he...?"

"Yes...he would..." she sobbed. "But that is just too high of an expectation..."

_-To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah... not much Elincia. But I had to somehow find a way to fit her in there. So, sorry about that. And I split the chapter up a lot... heh heh...Well, I decided to split this story into parts, just becuase I feel like it. As always, reviews are appreciated (a lot!). So...

Next time: With their father no longer with them, Lucia and Geoffrey go to the extremes. Training on endless hours without rest, missing out on meals, and even blaming the princess? Chapter Seven: The Death of Count Delbray (part two)

By the way, I'm on fictionpres. I've decided to get an account, just cause a lot of other people are, and because I've wanted to get one for a while now, but I've never really did, so yeah. You can check out my profile if you want to know more (well, there's not much more). It's that little paragrah after I say hello (or it might be the one after... well, you can go see for yourself).


	7. Chapter 7: Death of Count Delbray part 2

**A/N:** Hey everyone! First off, as always, I'd like to thank my reviewers! I'd like to thank **FreelancerSealBoy**, **BlackLotusFlower**, **Lanayru**, **Arbella Scott**, and **meguin the penguin** for being my loyal reviewers! :D

Well, I have nothing much to say now...but that's just for now. Anyways, I'll let you read now.

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Death of Count Delbray (part two)

It was an average evening around the dining table of the Royal Palace of Crimea. Everyone sat there, some chatting and others not; but all had continued to glimpse over at the two empty seats by the princess. The king was seated at the head of the table with his eyes closed and his hands folded in his lap as the queen sat at his right, starting up a conversation with the one across from her. But as everyone else seemed to find something to pass the time, there was still one impatient Elincia seated at the table.

"Where are Lucia and Geoffrey?" she asked, tugging on the sleeve of her mother.

"I am guessing they are in their rooms," she replied. "I am sure they are still shocked from the sudden... death of their father. Those poor things..."

The emerald haired girl let out a sigh to accompany her nod in reply. "Yes..." Elincia closed her eyes for a brief moment as the queen continued her chat. "Your Majesty," she began, addressing her father, "we may proceed with our meal. I am thinking that Geoffrey and Lucia are unwilling to join us; however, I will check upon them tomorrow."

"Very well then," he said. "Now, shall we begin?"

------------------------------

"Geoffrey!"  
The young princess ran over to him, waving her hand in the air as she called out his name. He instantly ceased striking the straw practice target as she approached, dropping his lance on the grass by his feet.

"Hello...princess..." he said between his heavy breath.

"Are you alright? You look a bit pale and exhausted. Would you like me to get you some water?"

"Please...do not...worry yourself...I...am fine." This lie in his words were more than obvious. His breath was heavy, his hands were shaking, and his legs looked as if they would collapse from under him at any given moment. But however obvious it was, Elincia decided against pressing it.

"Okay. This time of day is very hot, so please be cautious of that as you train," she advised, giving him one of her sweet smiles.

He tried to return her grin, but all he could do was turn his straight face into a thin, shaky curve.

Then it became silent. No one spoke; the two just stood there studying the other. Geoffrey averted his gaze from her eye to the ground beneath her feet. But this silence quickly faded away as Elincia's curiosity struck something interesting.

"Geoffrey, what happened to your hand?" she asked, taking his bandaged limb into her own

"Oh..that..." he said. "That is...from...yesterday...when...I..." The young boy was truly out of breath, even after reseting as he chatted with the princess. Suddenly, all sight before him became nothing more than a blur of color as his head began to spin. He could faintly hear the worried voice of the princess calling out his name; she seemed such a great distance away. But then, everything stopped as black clouded his mind and he fell to the ground, passed out from exhaustion.

------------------------------

"E...Elincia...?" he mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Geoffrey, I..." she instantly spoke from her seat at his bedside as she heard his faint voice and saw him slowly sit up, but stopped with unsurety of what to say.

"Elincia, I am sorry for worrying you. I...I jut..." his words disappeared and became inaudible as he took his look away from her.

"Geoffrey, if you wish to apologize for driving yourself to exhaustion, do it not to me," she told him. "But why... why would you do something like this to yourself?" Now it was Elincia's turn to look away. She took her disappointed expression away from him and fixed a solemn gaze onto her fiddling hands in her lap.

He let out a deep sigh. "I honestly do not know why I did that; but I was foolish of me nonetheless," he admitted. "I suppose...the death of my father caused me to think with a different mind, a mind which was missing something, and missing it greatly. I supposed I just tried to fill that empty space with something else. However, no matter how much I filled it, I still felt something missing; it felt like... I felt a stinging gap in my heart that would never be filled to the brim, for there is nothing that could ever replace what was missing..."

Elincia listened with silent astonishment. This was not the answer she was expecting, and this was not the Geoffrey she knew just yesterday. He seemed so sad and solemn, uncaring and thoughtless. Even if Elincia had tried to understand his feeling of pain, she would be unable, for she had never really experience what he was going through now.

"These wounds..." he continued, holding up his fist and gazing at the blood stained bandages. "These cuts...I got them then... I was just so...torn and angry; angry that I couldn't do anything to prevent what happened. I couldn't even be strong for my sister. I'm such a fail–"

"Geoffrey," the princess interrupted. "You couldn't have known this was going to happen; no one could have. You shouldn't blame yourself for something you couldn't help."

"But I _could_ have prevented it. I could have prevented my father's death; I could have prevented my sister's many tears. I–"

"Please, do not speak like that," she pleaded, looking away at floor below her. "I know you must be hurting inside, but please..."

The blue haired boy understood. He put on a more compassionate face as he used his hand to lift her chin up. "I am sorry," he apologized.

She tilted her head, her face a small tint of pink, as she gave him a smile.

"Have you seen Lucia," he asked, changing the subject. "I am starting to become a bit worried about her."

The princess shook her head. "No, I haven't. I knocked on her door shortly after you passed out; but when I informed her of my entry and went in, her room was empty, her window was opened, and the tree outside was rustling."

Geoffrey thought is was very strange. It was much against his sister's nature to leave a guest unwelcome; and to evade the princess was even more unheard of. "Is she avoiding you?"

"I sincerely do not know, but some of the maids reported her absence earlier today."

He had now become very curious. "I don't think Lucia is the person to run away without the slightest of warnings."

"Please, don't let it bother you. Anyhow, it is supper time. I will check on her again promptly after," she informed.

He nodded in agreement with her plan, but opened his mouth with just one amendment. "Could you tell her I would like to speak with her?" he asked, stepping out of bed.

"Yes, of course."

And like that, the two were out the door, Elincia leading the way to the dinning hall downstairs.

------------------------------

Dinner had gone like the night before, this time Geoffrey occupying the once empty seat by the princess. However, there was still one person missing; and everyone knew very well who that was.

"Geoffrey, where is your sister?"inquired the king.

He quickly looked at Elincia from the corner of his eye before voicing his unsure answer. "Umm...I am not quite sure, Your Majesty. But would you like me to go fetch her?"

"You know where she is? I have had maids report to me that she was absent from her quarters."

"Yes, and she skipped our training session today too," added Prince Renning.

"Oh please," the queen quickly jumped on the conversation, not even giving the boy a chance to open his mouth and respond. "I am feeling that she wishes to be alone at this time."

Everyone gave a nod at her input. "Yes, that appears to be the case," said King Ramon. "At any rate, we may now begin our evening meal."

------------------------------

Elincia took a deep breath as she lifted her hand to knock on the door; but she stopped her fist in the air. She let her hand fall to her side as she slowly creaked open the door. She took silent steps into the room as she looked around at her surroundings. The bed was unmade and papers lay scattered about the floor; a piece of half-eaten bread and an empty glass carelessly lay on the desk. To say the least, it was a mess.

Elincia fixed her gaze on her friend as she slowly approached her. She was seated in the open window, using the light of the moon like an oil lamp as she read. Her hand was clutching the frame, her head tilted against it, and the night air breeze blowing her turquoise hair behind her.

It was strange. The princess felt as if she went unnoticed, but she was sure that Lucia wasn't oblivious to her presence.

"Lucia...?" she asked in a soft voice. "Lucia, are you alright?"

Lucia paid no mind to the girl who tried to speak with her. Her eyes continued to stay focused on the parchment before her, never leaving the words for the slightest of moments.

"Lucia," Elincia repeated, "are you okay?"

She set the paper down on her lap and looked out at the night sky before her. "I am okay."

"That's the very same lie that Geoffrey told me earlier toady," she replied, sounding very blunt.

"Are you trying to insist that I'm lying?" Lucia quickly responded, sounding void of all emotion.

Elincia was taken by surprise. "What? Well–"

"I do not mean to put you on the spot. I am just saying that I am fine."

"Are you sure?" she pressed.

"As I have said before, I am fine. You needn't worry for me, princess. It will just cause you more trouble." By this time, Lucia had stood up and placed her paper on the small desk. It was as she was about to exit the room when Elincia stopped her, dead in her tracks.

"Don't lie to me," she spoke, exchanging her delicate tone for a more passionate voice. "You have missed out on supper for the past two nights; and whenever someone is looking for you, you disappear. You didn't only do that to me," she added. "If you were truly okay, then you wouldn't be acting so strangely. Please, just tell me the truth."

"Must you be so persistent?" she scolded, turning away from the door to face Elincia. "I have already told you, I–"

"All you have told me are lies."

Lucia let out an aggravated sigh. "If you want the truth so desperately, then I will give it to you.

"How do you expect me to be 'okay' and live life as normal when it's not? How do you expect me to laugh when I cry myself to sleep at night? My father is gone and he's never coming back; and...and it is all because of you! If your father weren't so selfish as to tear us away from home and train us to protect you; if you weren't so weak that you would need this protection at all; if your uncle Renning weren't in line of become king, and your identity were known to the public, then we wouldn't be here... and none of this would have ever happened!" She took a moment to pause her words; in this small time, her expression had changed, and so had her tone. "...If my father...didn't have his undying loyalty... If we didn't care for the well being of the princes...

"I-if..." Lucia stopped her words as she found a crack in her voice and tears cascading down her cheeks. She had sunk down on her knees and buried her sobs in her hands.

Elincia's expression softened as she sat down and put her arm around her friend. She watched each tear fall onto the wooden floor beneath them. As one dwindled down onto one of her papers, Elincia began reading it; that was when she realized what it was: a letter. It appeared as if all these parchments were letters, letters from one certain person: her father. Elincia finally understood.

"I-I am s-sorry Eli-Elincia," Lucia stuttered through her tears, apologizing for her sudden outburst. "Y-you di-did not deserve th-that. Wh-what I sa-said was wrong..."

"There is no need for an apology," she said, being truly sincere. Elincia paused her words for a moment to giver her friend a tight hug. "I cannot say that I understand what you are going through, or the emotions which you are feeling. But what I _do_ know, is that it is not easy." She picked up the letter and dried off the teardrops with the sleeve of her simple dress before handing it to Lucia.

She received the letter with a shaky smile as she rubbed her red eyes with the back of her hand.

"You know," the princess continued, "Geoffrey sounded very concerned about you when I went to see him. He told me he would like to speak with you."

Lucia gave her a nod. She grew curious, but decided against questioning Elincia, for she was sure that the princess couldn't answer her. And so, like that, Lucia was off, dragging her feet down the hallway to meet with her brother; meet so they could speak of only he knows what.

_-To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N:** Wow... that was a longer one... When I first wrote it (by hand) it was just a litte more than eight pages, front and back (four actual pieces of paper). Then, when I typed it up, it shunk to be a little more than four pages. And yes, those longer dialouges that Lucia and Geoffrey had were a bit dramatic, but oh well.

Anyways, as always, leave me a review and I'll be sure to reply :D

Next time: Geoffrey has news of a fleet of soldiers heading out to find the mysterious murdurer of Count Delbray. But when King Ramon disaproves their joining of this fleet, will the two siblings go against his word? And if they do, will their efforst prevail, or will they all have been for nothing? Chapter Egiht: The Death of Count Delbray (part three)

I don't know if there's going to be a part four or not. Well, we'll all find out when I finish writing the next chapter...


End file.
